


Head Busting

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ratings: R, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's inner-bully awakens as Ginny enters his office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Busting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/gifts), [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



“Head Auror Malfoy.”

“Ah, the First Lady,” Draco sneered as he saw Potter’s pregnant wife entering his office. He corrected another spelling error of Finnigan’s report and gave it to his secretary. “Finnigan’s head must be as empty as Scarhead’s bollocks , don’t you agree, Mrs Potter?”

“You’re the Head Auror. I guess you must have had enough experience with emptiness.”

“What can I do for you?” Draco asked, smiling, while sending his secretary away with a wave of his hand. “Or are you here to feast upon my presence.”

“I’m looking for my husband. The _Saviour_. The one that saved your arse more than once.”

“Can’t say he’s an arse-saver, to be honest.”

“I know you only exist to make my life miserable, but could you just answer the question? Although I would love to continue our sneer-fest,  I still have lots of work to do.”

“He’s under my desk, sucking my cock,” Draco said smugly. “He really has a thing for heads.”

“You know what?” Potterette hissed. “Forget that I was here.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ll never forget,” Draco said calmly. “One last thing, Mrs. Potter? You should check your blood-pressure. You look a bit...red.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re a fucking cunt... _sir_.”

Draco’s smile didn’t falter when the she-Potter stormed out of his office.

“Spicy little minx. Pity her oven is filled at the moment...”

“That’s my wife you’re talking about.”

“Less talking, more filling, Potter.”

“You’re the Head Auror, sir.”

“Good boy.”


End file.
